Worry Killed the Cat, Or in this Case Tiffany Raye
by Tiffany Raye
Summary: When Castiel goes on a hunt with the Winchesters and is gone for longer than he said. His fiance gets worried and goes after him. It doesn't end well! This is the first of (maybe) many stories about Tiffany Raye Collins and her relationship with the ex-angel Castiel. THIS STORY CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF AN ADULT IN THE FORM OF PUNISHMENT. DON'T READ IF YOU ARE NOT IN TO THAT.


**Author's note: Hello friends! So this is my first story. My very first. I've never written any fanfiction or anything like this. This idea came to my head and I had to write it. I would love to hear your thoughts on this!**

**Warning: This does contain the spanking of an adult in the form of punishment. I would advise you leave this page if you don't like that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the show. If I did, Castiel would be in more of the show. I do own Tiffany Raye however.**

It had started a week ago when my almost husband Castiel had told me he was gonna go on a hunt with the Winchesters. I didn't mind, he did that a couple times before. He'd said it would only be a day, but then that turned into days, and I got worried. He had told me he was going to Lawrence, Kansas, which was only a 3 or 4 hour drive from where we lived in Lebanon, Kansas. He had said that there was some business going on in the old home of the Winchesters. My worries clouded my thinking and before I knew it, I was on my way to him. He had told me before after I was wounded in a hunt that he didn't want me hunting in fear that he would lose me. Bullshit. I was worried for him too. I trained myself up to be a hunter without his knowledge. I was getting pretty good, too. So I knew that I could probably defend myself if need be.

I found the impala outside of a motel. I pulled up slowly. I was parked across the street so they wouldn't see me if they came out. I waited and waited for them to come out and I was getting bored. I hoped they weren't dead. Oh goodness I hoped they weren't dead. But then, I saw Dean come out, followed by Sam. But my Cas was nowhere to be seen. I followed them as they pulled out of the parking lot, a far enough distance behind so they wouldn't be suspicious or be able to see me driving. They knew how Cas felt about me hunting.

They pulled up to an old abandoned house and went in. After a while I could hear fighting, followed by screams of terror. Sounded like a child. I wondered what was going on. For a brief second it occurred to me that I was acting like a disobedient teenager, but I was kind of always like that. Even at my age of 26.

I sat waiting for a few more minutes, but then I heard my baby scream. I never ever thought I would have to hear that. I rushed out of the car, making sure I grabbed my gun and knife on the way out.

I burst into the house and the scene I ran into was not what I expected. My fiance was on his ass, but he was perfectly fine. Dean and Sam were armed and didn't look injured.

"What the hell? Tiffany Raye?!" Cas exclaimed when he saw me.

_Oh shit._ I thought.

Just before I could ask what was going on, a strange figure of what I assumed to be a ghost appeared and headed straight for me. I dodged out of the way and heard a shot. I looked and saw that Dean had shot the ghost with a salt round.

"Sammy, light 'em up!"

And within two seconds, a skeleton was in flames, burning until it was ashes.

"What happened?" I questioned, after the commotion died down.

"Oh just a string of ghosts. You know, _ghosts_! Supernatural beings that are known to kill people! What the hell are you doing here Tiffany? You could have been killed just now!" Cas looked angry and relieved at the same time.

"It's been days! I got worried, baby! I thought you were dead!" Tears welled in my eyes and I fought to keep them from falling. This is not how I expected things to go.

"That's no excuse." Cas said.

I looked to Sam and Dean for help, they just looked at me in agreement with Cas.

_Yep. _I thought. "I'm doomed."

"You bet your ass you are." Cas said, and I realized I'd said my thoughts out loud. "Come on, we're going."

The brothers took their own car, and Cas drove ours. Not talking the whole ride back home.

I tried to make conversation but had no luck. "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too." He replied and continued driving.

We had been driving for 3 and a half hours, and were back in our city when he finally started talking. "You could have died, Tiff."

"I know honey I'm so sorry."

"And you know you have to be punished right?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

I was shocked at his words. "Wh-what?"

"You know you-"

"No, no, I heard you I mean what do you mean by that?"

"You disobeyed me, and followed. You had a gun, and a knife that I _know _were not from home."

"Uh..."

"Babe, I know when you're lying. Just tell me the truth and it will be a lot easier for the both of us."

"How do I start?"

"From the beginning."

I took a deep breath and let it all out. The conversation had been brought into our bedroom as I kept telling him the story of how I trained behind his back.

"How did I not figure it out..." he thought to himself.

"I don't know."

"Tiff, why? Why would you do that? I only asked that of you to keep you safe. I don't want to lose you." Cas told me as he took his infamous trench coat off and put it on the back of a chair.

"I don't want to lose you either but you keep going off to do these fucking hunts. You never call me and I get worried when you are gone longer than you say. I get scared to death! I figured that if I had some knowledge of hunting that I could protect you in case you were in trouble."

"I was an angel. I can fight. I know how to fight. I've fought my entire life. You're human. And always will be human. You've never fought. You have no experience."

"I do now." I whispered.

"I just don't know what to do with you."

"What did you mean when you said I needed to be punished back in the car?"

"You acted like a child Tiffany Raye. I think you need to be punished like one."

"What?" I asked, shocked. He couldn't possibly mean what I thought he meant.

"I believe you know what I mean." he sat down on the edge of the bed and gestured for me to come over.

"Fuck no!" I screamed at him. "You are _not _going to spank me like a 5 year old kid. I'm 26, an _adult._ You can't!"

"Tiff, please don't make this harder than it needs to be. Just come on and get it over with."

"No!" I crossed my arms. He wasn't going to do this.

"Don't make me come get you Tiffany."

Oh I hated it when he used my full name. I ignored it though and stayed where I was.

He got up and grabbed my arms, forcing me over to the bed and over his lap.

"Castiel! Stop it right now!" I struggled. But he was stronger than me and kept me in place over his knees.

"You know you deserve this." he stated. And I guess he was right. I kind of did. But that didn't mean that he should!

"Wait!" I shouted. "Seeing as I have no out in this..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could you umm maybe uhhh..." _Come on hurry up. _I was saying in my mind. "Could you put on your trench coat while you do it?"

"Why?"

"Because," I started. "I would feel more comfortable if you wore it. I don't know why I just... would."

"I guess I could do that." he lifted me up off of him and I was so relieved. I stepped back as his back was turned. I bolted out the door, down the hall, and to the car. To my luck it was locked. Great. I saw Cas behind me. He didn't look angry but the look on his face scared me even more than I already was. _Oh SHIT. _My mind was racing. I was in panic mode. I ran down the street as fast as my feet would take me. Good thing I took morning jogs and had practice running. Otherwise I wouldn't get as far as I got. I was a block away from the house and Cas wasn't running after me. I didn't see him anywhere. But I did see our car. I dove for the bushes, hoping he wouldn't see me. But he did. I heard the car door slam and he found me, dragging me with him as I kicked at him and fought to get away. He was wearing the trench coat. That thing always kind of turned me on. He put me in the car with him and quickly drove back to the house.

We got there and I jumped out of the car and started running again. He caught me this time and I was crying by the time he got me back to our room again.

"Baby, please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry but I have to. You have to be punished for your wrong doings." His face was sympathetic.

"Please!" I pleaded, tears falling down my face as he lowered me over his lap again.

I gave up. I grabbed a handful of blankets from the bed and clung to them for dear life. I had never been spanked before. My parents had talked about it before when I was younger, they even threatened to one time. But never carried it out. I never expected this from Cas. I love him to bits. I really do. And I know he loves me. But this I never ever thought Cas would do this.

I was crying hard and he hadn't even brought his hand down once.

"Tiffy, calm down. Please."

"I'm scared!" I cried.

"There's no need to be scared, hun. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just punishing you. I would _never _do anything that would cause you harm."

"And what are you doing right now?" I whimpered.

"Spanking you. There is a difference. Are you ready?"

"No."

He rubbed my back, and it made me feel a little bit better.

"Yes, I'm ready." I finally said.

"You're sure?"

I sniffed, "Yeah." I was thankful that he waited until I just gave in and wasn't struggling anymore.

At my word he brought his hand down on my butt in a sharp smack. I sucked in a breath. _Ow._

He brought his hand down again on my other cheek and I cringed.

He continued to spank each cheek a few times before going on the the next. It was starting to hurt.

I didn't even bother counting the spanks. My mind could not do it.

I was starting to cry again when it all stopped. I let out a relieved sigh. But my heart raced at what he did next.

He pulled my jeans down! I looked back at him in shock. "Cas? What are you doing?"

"Making sure my message gets through to you. And I want you to remember that this is punishment, okay?"

I nodded as I turned back around, waiting for him to start again. I strengthened my grip on the sheets as his hand fell on my panty-clad ass. "Ah." I let out. That seemed to please my fiance as he quickened his pace and continued to spank me. _Hard. _This hurt so much more than with my jeans on.

"Cas." I said through gritted teeth. "Please. Stop."

He ignored me. And boy, if you think no jeans is bad, try no panties.

Cas pulled my panties down and I froze. "This is getting a little inappropriate don't you think?"

"Punishment." he reminded and slapped the center of my butt. It hurt like a motherfucker.

"Oh g- CAS." I almost screamed. He kept smacking and I was starting think this would never end.

I buried my head in the sheets as he spanked. He kept spanking and I was crying harder than ever before. Then he stopped.

I was sobbing and couldn't stop. My ass was on fire. He was then whispering soothing things in my ear.

"Shh. It's over Tiff. I'm done, no more. Shh." He was rubbing my back again as I kept crying.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, honey. But you have to know that what you did was wrong. It's not safe. I can't lose you. I've seen so many people lose their life through the years. I don't want the next one to be you." I raised myself up off his lap.

"You're right. I shouldn't have followed you guys. At the time, I was more worried about you than I was about myself. I also shouldn't have kept training a secret from you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. Come here." He opened his arms for a hug which I gladly returned. I fell back onto his lap for the hug. Of course, I had to readjust to avoid the pain in you know where.

I hugged him and kissed him and never wanted to let go. "I love you so much. I can't wait to be married to you."

"I love you too. When's the wedding again?" he said, nuzzling his head against mine and kissing my neck.

"Next month. And it's going to be great." I kissed him again. "And thanks for...you know."

"The spanking?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah I deserved it."

"You're right, you did. But, I didn't think you agreed after what happened _before _the spanking."

I felt my face turn red, "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's what I expected."

There was silence between us before he asked, "Did you mean it about my coat?"

"About being comfortable? Yeah. I really like you in it. I didn't think about running until last second."

"Ah." Cas nodded his head as though he understood. "You like me in it?"

"It turns me on." I said without thinking. I covered my mouth quickly. I can't believe I told him that. I would never hear the end of it now.

Even though we were getting married, we still hadn't done _it _yet. We were waiting until we were officially husband and wife. Or so I thought, we never really talked about it, I kinda just assumed that was what he wanted.

"It turns you on?" a playful smile tugged at Castiel's lips.

I grabbed his face and kissed him hard, we fell back onto the bed as we kissed. And... well... I think you can figure out the rest.

**Please review! I might write more for this OC!**


End file.
